1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sales-placard holder apparatus sometimes referred to as retail-store merchandise-isle brand-sign xe2x80x9cshelf-talkersxe2x80x9d; and more particular, it relates to those devices facilitating shelf-face pricing-channel mounting installation.
2. Prior-Art History
Background research discovery provides some interesting prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,605(filed: May 1968) sets forth a currently very popular spring-clip device having bifurcated-legs with vertically-opposed paws which snap into an existing linear pricing-channel usually set on a 15-20 degree tilted-back attitude relative to the vertical as to improve visual reading by a passing shopper. The stainless-steel spring-clip has a vertical retention-slot wherein a folded-paper (or cover-stock) or sheet-plastic sales-placard (sometimes having an insert-tongue portion) is manually inserted and retained via two integrally formed horizontally-opposed heavily-sawtoothed pincher-jaws; and lends itself nicely to the purposes of this invention disclosure. A similar display-clip of injection-molded plastic is also commercially available, which likewise snaps into the horizontal-rail pricing-channel, and acts to similarly pinch-grip display-card placards.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,196(filed: July 1968) is shown another type of shelf-edge display sign device, which employs horizontally-opposed wire-formed retention-springs by which to achieve secure mounting into the horizontal pricing-channel; but is not considered currently popular, nor does it lend itself to the purposes of this invention disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,523(filed July 1968) is shown a device having three spaced-apart vertical bifurcated-clips, for perpendicular frictional holding of a removable slide-out pocket-like protective transparent-plastic envelope, into which is placed a paper-card having some manner of indicia imprinted thereon. However, the finger-like bifurcated-clips obscure a substantial portion of the desirably viewable indicia, and would not be adaptable to shelf-edge display mounting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,739(filed February 1981) is shown a signage device for linear pricing-channel installation, wherein a sheet-plastic member has die-cut opposed wing-like portions which clip-in to the existing horizontal pricing-channel. The device is adaptable to either parallel series-placard display, or the sales-placard may be held perpendicularly out from the shelf via an adhesive-tab applied along the inward vertical edge of the sales-placard; for viewing from either direction of travel down the merchandise-isle. However, when time comes for change of the many exhibited (generally weekly special) sales-placards, the display clerk necessarily just disposes of the entire holder devices and attached sales-placards, owing to the time-consuming procedure necessarily involved in changing the mentioned adhesive substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,182 (filed July 1988) is shown a die-cut device which folds along score-lines for attachment along a retail-store shelf edge, as to hold a sales-placard perpendicularly outward from the shelf; the holder of which attaches to the shelf either via adhesive, or via depressable-tang retention devices engaging into shelf-top perforations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,269(filed September 1989) is shown a 2-piece injection-molded plastic shelf edge xe2x80x9cholder device for sheet or strip shaped information carriersxe2x80x9d; the holder device being attached to the shelf""s frontal-edge via double-face adhesive-tape, while the insertable indicia sales-placard is located between the two-layers of plastic, the outermost layer being of transparent-plastic. However, the holder and others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,803 and No. 5,473,833, are not adaptable thereto to an arrangement whereby the sales-placard could be held outward into the merchandise-isle at a right-angle relative to the shelf""s front edge.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventors hereof believe their newly improved sales-placard holder device, commercially referred to as the MAX-IMPACT(trademark) Signer, currently being developed for production under auspices of the MaxIMPACt-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.
A.) In view of the foregoing discussion about the earlier invention art, it is therefore important to make it pellucid to others interested in the art that the object of this invention is to provide a more convenient reusable sales-placard holder apparatus for retail-store merchandise-isle shelf-face linear pricing-channel installation;xe2x80x94wherein is provided a transparent-plastic pocket having an offset-tab facilitating manual insertion into an existing currently popular channel-clip""s retention-slot (of the type substantially according to the previously described U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,605).
The flexible transparent-plastic two-layer sheeting material may be of polyethylene or other suitable thin plastic material, but is preferably die-cut from vinyl sheeting to any preferred size, and marginally seated together along three of it""s four parallelpied edges the fourth edge being an open-edge providing interstitial access thereto, enabling convenient insertion of a sales-placard therein for displaying of merchandise related timely sales-information viewable from either direction of merchandise-isle travel by shoppers.
B.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a sales-placard holder article as described in previous item-A, and wherein the offset-tab extends in a parallel manner from one of the mentioned edging margins, for insertion into the heretofore sales-placard pinching retention-slot. That is, the empty channel-clip is now caused to hold upon a substantially more durable offset-tab portion of the pocket, where formerly the horizontally-opposed heavily-sawtoothed pincher-jaws (employed just behind the retention-slot of the channel-clip) acted directly upon the generally paper or cover-stock sales-placard. While the pocket portion is preferably fabricated from approximately 0.009-gauge flexile vinyl, it is preferred that the insert-tab portion be die-cut from a single layer of approximately 0.019-gauge substantially more rigid type vinyl material. The effect of the more rigid character quality of the insert-tab is to establish a more solid positioning of the insert-tab relative to the channel-clip""s insert-slot;xe2x80x94yet the pocket portion remains free to flex-aside from it""s normal position extending perpendicularly out at a right-angle from the supporting shelf-face.
An alternate generic-variant embodiment of the insert-tab portion, is to fabricate the insert-tab as a contiguous die-cut portion of the pocket""s two opposed half portions, then inserting a third piece of more rigidizing vinyl-plastic only between the die-cut portions defining the insert-tab, which tends to give the sawtooth-jaws of the pre-existing channel-clip slightly better bite into the softer skin opposed outer layers of the insert-tab portion (as compared to the unlaminated previously described insert-tab construction of a single-layer of approximately 0.019-guage material. In any case, when the offset-tab portion is made to a substantially more rigid type quality construction, permanently bonded with the more flexile pocket body material, it facilitates easier manual insertion into the channel-clip""s pinching retention slot;xe2x80x94the more rigid material better resisting the rigors of said retention-slot""s pinching action, while maintaining the pocket portion perpendicularly outset from the existing merchanidise-shelf.
C.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a sales-placard holder article as described in previous items-AandB, and wherein the offset-tab portion can be formed planar but in several generic-variant configurations. For example, the presently preferred configuration is an outward extension from the double layered pocket body portion, whereby the basic squared or square-cut outermost terminus portion of said inert-tab is preferably provided with outwardly tapered upper and lower distal edges. Hence, the insert-tab""s leading insertion-edge can thusly be made more easily insertable into the channel-clip""s retention-slot without manual fumbling. In this configuration, the insertion-edge portion of the insert-tab is approximately half the breadth of the insert-tab""s opposite pocket joining edge portion, which is approximately half the breadth of the pocket""s adjoining edge. An advantage of this insert-tab formation resides in the lower preferably 45-degree cut tending to abut against the lower edge of the channel clip""s retention-slot; thereby lending a supporting effect to maintain the insert-tab and adjoining pocket securely in installed position, for a neat appearing array of displayed pockets.
Another generic-variation of the insert-tab""s insertion-edge terminus formation is made xe2x80x9ccantedxe2x80x9d to an angle tapering slightly toward the bottom region of the pocket portion. It has been found that this slanted taper cut of the insert-tab causes the pocket portion to automatically stand or assume a more perpendicular attitude relative to the floor-surface of the merchandise-isle when the outer terminus portion is installed abutingly into an existing standard and generally slightly tilted (approximately 15-20 degrees from vertical) channel-clip as is dictated by the normally slightly canted existing pricing-channel molding.
Another generic-variant of the insert-tab""s insertion-edge formation is made with an arched outermost terminus abuting portion, preferably made at an approximate 1-inch radius, thereby enabling the installer or user to thereby variably determine the installed attitude of the pocket portion. Also the described arched insertion-edge terminus may include an abuting-notch located where the lower edge of said arch makes transition into a straight portion which forms an approximate 90-degree angle relative to said pocket portion; the abuting-notch serving to catch on the lower edge of the channel-clip""s retention-slot, and thereby more effectively maintain the xe2x80x9cas installedxe2x80x9d attitude, for an orderly appearing array of pocket holders when signed down-the-line of the store""s merchandise-isles.
D.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a sales-placard holder article comprising a universal insert-tab substantially as described in preceding item-B, excepting that the insert-tab is initially a separate member provided with a vertical adhesive-substrate having a protective avulsive-strip (which the retail-store merchandise-clerk tears away) as to apply the insert-tab to an existing transparent view-pocket, or optionally directly upon the side-margin of a sales-placard. The aggregate sales-placard and insert-tab, or alternately the aggregate viewing-pocket, is then easily insertable into the vertical retention-slot of an existing channel-clip;xe2x80x94thereby displayably holding either the viewing-pocket or sales-placard perpendicularly outset from said shelf-edge pricing-channel. The useful novel configuration of a substantially conventional insert-terminus portion in combination with a conveniently self-adhesive hanger-terminus portion, enables the retail-store merchandise-clerk to assemble an insert-tab configured to their preference.
E.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to provide a sales-placard holding pocket or view-pocket which optionally includes a longer pocket panel having at least one die-cut slit-like closure-tab entity formed to a substantially U-shaped, V-shaped, or W-shaped configuration, and arranged relative to the opposing pocket panel, as that the user may simply press against the lower terminus of the downward pointing (downward toward the top-edge of the opposite pocket panel) closure-tab sufficiently as to cause the closure-tab to to thereby bias over (as in over-lapping) the top-edge terminus opening of the opposite pocket panel. This simple device effectively acts as an opening-stop provision, preventing removal of the sales-placard therefrom until the closure-tab is manually detached from it""s impingement in engaged position over the shorter pocket layer panel. This simple provision is easily included during the overall die-cutting procedure, and hence does not really incur added cost to the quantity purchaser; and thus is really preferred over more costly provisions achieving a similar result, such as a full-width downward-flap of the longer panel over the shorter panel, or via a full-width conventional ZipLock(copyright) (such as is presently found on various transparent-plastic commercially available retail-food pouches).